Conventional multi-fiber connectors (e.g., MPO connectors) have a tendency to collect dirt, dust, or other debris. For example, each of the optical fibers of such connectors tends to become contaminated with such debris. Further, debris can accumulate between the optical fibers. Moreover, such connectors can be difficult to clean because of the number and density of the optical fibers. Performance suffers when the optical fibers are not clear of debris.
In addition, manufacturing of multi-fiber connectors is expensive, time-consuming, and difficult. Ferrules to hold the fibers are expensive and difficult to manufacture. Insertion of the fibers into the ferrules also can be difficult. Each of the components is subject to collecting debris during manufacturing. Finally, each of the fibers must be polished after insertion into the ferrules. Polishing is difficult to accomplish with damaging the fibers because of the density of the optical fiber tips.